Above Average
by AlwaysRunning9
Summary: A one-shot about Atobe Keigo, the king of Hyotei Academy. Rated T for some language.


**AN: Hey everyone, AlwaysRunning9 here! I know I really should be working on my other stories… hehe. Sorry. On the Brightside, my tendency** **to write is increasing and I'm spending more time writing these days. So yea… we may or may not see stories actually be completed in the coming months. Fingers crossed!**

**Now without further ado, I introduce to you my first completed story-ish and my first EVER one-shot. As earlier stated, this is a one-shot. It is for Atobe Keigo. I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way shape or form. Read on, readers!**

Above Average

Me. Akito Aizawa. Average height. Average weight. Average looks. Average grades. Average house income(for a Hyotei student anyways). Average amount of friends. Average at sports. Average life. I've literally had people call me Jane Doe before. Didn't bother me though, I enjoy the simple things.

Atobe Keigo. Excellent height. Excellent body. Excellent looks. Excellent family. Excellent grades. Excellent at sports. Excellent at everything. Couldn't be farther from your average John Doe.

We had gone to the same school together for three years now, even had a couple of classes together. To be completely honest, I had a crush on him in freshmen year. Now come on, every girl (and even some guys) has had a crush on Atobe Keigo AT LEAST once. I'm certainly not ashamed, I mean he is a good looking guy for sure and his charisma is magnetic. But being sensible as always, I knew my chances with him were negative 1000. That was ok. It was normal for me to crush on him from afar back in freshmen year.

Now in senior year, he's just a really admirable guy that I'm proud is part of my class. Like for real, he and his team are friggin stars that will go down as legends in the Hyotei Academy Middle School history and despite the fact that I am less than a blip in that record, I'm proud to be part of it, to have seen and been there for it. It was a great feeling being apart of the crowd that screamed every time Otori-san fired a scud serve or Atobe-san did his rondo towards destruction or when Gakuto-san played his Moon Sault Killer or even when Kabaji-san copied a technique. I held nothing but respect for the guy who led them all. What can I say; I'm a sucker for school spirit.

But in short, Atobe was a pretty cool guy. I admired him but not enough to gush with the fan girls over him. And sure, his patented super-ego can get annoying but if you are that confident in yourself, and are willing to back it up with actions, then by all means, be a narcissistic prick. I don't know him, nor does my opinion really matter. To me, he is an admirable figure and nothing more. I was never one for thinking too seriously on things.

So this is me in the middle of third year, enjoying it to the very end. By now, the tennis season was over. It's fall now, my favorite time of the year. I can't help the grin on the way to school, rollerblading through park sidewalks covered in beautiful fall leaves. As I arrive at school and put my skates away, I am bombarded by my best friend, Kyoko Kamiya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKITO-CHAN" she cheered and gave me a hug.

I grinned at her and hugged back. "Thank ya, Kyoko-chan!"

I wasn't all that excited, 15 wasn't much of an age mark. And besides my birthday wasn't really celebrated at school, not that it mattered. The only thing out of the ordinary today was getting presents, which mind you I was more then ok with. I smiled lazily at her and she did the same back before handing me a gift box.

"Here you go" she chirped.

I took the box from her and hastily ripped it open, disregarding the tag. Confused I held up a golden watch, meant for a guy.

"Uh... Kyoko-chan?" I had a pretty good idea of what this was.

Said best friend blushed deep deep red and began stuttering. "Oh no! Th-th-that's n-n-n-n-no-no-not f-for you! Th-that's f-f-f-for At-t-tobe-sama!"

I laughed and held it out of reach as she lunged for it. "Is it now? I don't know I kind of like it. Maybe I'll keep it! It's so shiny!"

I was laughing hard now at my spazzing friend who was shrieking Give it back-this and That's for Atobe- that. This was simply too fun but, I got distracted when a bunch of screams sounded from behind me. Kyoko took this chance and snatched the watch before sprinting towards the sound of the screams. I looked out the window after her dust to see her bowing deeply in front of the great Atobe Keigo with a tomato red face, thrusting out the watch to him and shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATOBE-SAMA!"

Said guy blinked down at her and smirked. He snapped his fingers, gave a half assed answer and continued walking into the school. "Thank you Kamiya-San. Kabaji."

I couldn't help it. I doubled over laughing. I'd never met him, much less said a word to him once in our years but despite my respect, his narcissism makes me laugh every day. I mean really? Who does stuff like that! It's so funny and obnoxious! I laughed even harder till I was bawling when Kyoko walked back to me with the most love struck look on her face.

I fell to the ground and laughed till my sides hurt when she sighed and said, "He knows my name. He said thank you."

I thought I was going to die laughing. Now most people would be offended by this behavior, ya know, my best friend completely ignoring and ditching me on my birthday to go squeal over a guy who coincidentally had the same birthday as me. To put it simply, I was used to it. She was, after all, the president of his fan club since the beginning of second year. Anyways, she eventually came back to earth, via the disturbance of my bellowing and wheezing. She kicked my side and turned red again.

"Don't you laugh at me! Maybe I won't give you your present! Huh? Now who's laughing?!" She scowled.

I sat up, rubbing my side and hiccupping as I wiped tears away and caught my breath.

"Still me. But I LOOOOOOVVVEEE ya Kyoko-chan and I know ya LOOOOOVVVEEEE me so you wouldn' dare deny me my birthday present. Right?"

She remained scowling, nose turned up at me. I chuckled again and sat up on my knees to grasp at her skirt and "beg".

"Please oh please, great Kamiya-Sama! I'll never laugh at ya again!"

She looked at me with the hint of smile. "Bullshit but I'll forgive you. This time. Now get off the floor, you're so embarrassing." She said with a light laugh.

I cheered and jumped up, catching another gift wrapped box thrown at me. I checked the tag this time, making sure it had my name on it and proceeded to rip the paper to shreds. In the box I found a gorgeous dark silver chain necklace with a music note pendent on the bottom made of blue crystal. I grinned and put it on and then grabbed her hand to walk quickly to a bathroom to see my reflection. I love free stuff.

"It's so pretty... Thanks Kyoko-chan."

Said girl smiled at me, before fixing her hair. "Your welcome, weirdo. I don't get it though, how can you not love Atobe-sama? I mean, he is just so perfect."

I laughed and replied, "I dunno. I mean, he is just a guy after all. I never was one for perfection anyways. It's so boring! I mean he's cool and all but not my type I guess. I don't really know him."

She looked at me weird before rolling her eyes and scoffing at my "ignorance". I laughed again and stuck my tongue out at her. Shortly after that, the bell rang and we separated to go to our respective classes. Upon entering, I noticed I was late. I simply walked to my desk and sat down, waving back at the few girls who mouthed the words happy birthday to me. The teacher just raised an eyebrow at my lateness.

"Your late, Aizawa-San"

"That's right, Sensei" I smiled sleepily at him.

He sighed. "I'll let it slide because it's your birthday."

I nodded and dropped my head to my desk to stare out the window at the fall colors. The rest of the day passed on normally except for one thing. It was the last class of the day, a computer applications class that was required to graduate to high school. As funny as it was, Atobe Keigo himself was in it, along with like 7 other students. Needless to say, it wasn't a high demand class.

He came in late that day, carrying at least a dozen packaged boxes. I snorted. The poor guy looked swamped. Sensei didn't even glance at his late arrival because of course the king of the school got special privileges and well... I'm sure he pitied the guy too. He looked like he was about to drop some so I got up and went to help him by lifting a few boxes. I flinched when he suddenly glared at me.

"Did ore-sama say he required your help, commoner?"

I was shocked by his sharp comment but understood when I saw how ruffled he was. The fan girls were no doubt relentless and must've finally made him snap today. I shrugged and gave him a small smile before setting the gifts back on his pile, this time so it was a little easier to manage them all, and walked back to my seat. A few minutes or more passed, I'm not sure how much because I was staring at the screensaver (you know the kind that changes colors and makes all these cool figures and stuff), when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around to find Atobe Keigo standing there, with a blank expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help ya?"

He frowned and cleared his throat. "Ore-sama apologizes for being so…. snappy to you when you were just trying to…..help Ore-sama. It has come to Ore-sama's attention that it is your birthday too. As….thanks I present to you, this….. gift."

After giving a really awkward speech he handed me a box, one that had his name on it. I looked down at it and back at him for confirmation. Seeing him nod and gesture for me to take it again with annoyance on his face, I took it and ripped it open. Once the paper was gone, I looked at the object with a dumbfounded expression. It was a very provocative looking g-string that had an elephant on the part in front of where his "junk" was supposed to be.

I glanced up at his face to see he was completely mortified. I couldn't help it and let out a giggle, which I then tried to cover up with my hand. I failed miserably and started shaking and giggling uncontrollably for the second time that day. Quietly though, for the sake of the hardworking class.

"Oh gosh, yer fans are truly frightenin'." I managed to say between wheezes.

Somewhere along the way I heard a few chuckles harmonize with mine. I wasn't sure if they were his or a classmates. When I stopped laughing I looked up at his slightly red and blank face and handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry I can't accept this, Atobe-San. But thank ya anyways. Happy birthday to ya too Atobe-San. And don't worry, ya have my word that I won' tell anyone about this."

With that I turned around and sat back down, and began working on the class assignment. I wasn't sure, but I might've seen a small smile as he walked away. The day went on normally after that and I forgot about the incident due to all the awesome gifts from my dad. But when I finally did remember, I smiled. Who knew he could be so…nice? Or lack of better word. It really was pretty sweet that he tried to apologize and wish me happy birthday... Even if it was by giving me some random gift meant for him from a girl that probably worked her ass off and poured her heart and soul into it...and even if the gift turned out to be totally creepy.

Two weeks later, tragedy struck the school. Atobe and his girlfriend had broken up. They had been dating for four months, almost to the day. I remembered when it started, the story had been all over the school and the rumor mill was in full print of the millions of variations. Oh how the telephone game is flawed. I remember stories about how she started out hating him and his ego and how he at first just wanted to see her grovel for him and how it became "love". I remember how I'd see them in the hallways together sometimes. I remember how she would tell at him for getting her really expensive gifts. I remember how everyone said they were the cutest couple ever and how they would be together forever.

Back then I had laughed at that, knowing better. Nothing lasts forever, especially not high school relationships. But now I felt bad knowing I was right. In the few times I had seen him, he did look happy to be with her and dare I say it, in love. As the day went by, I learned that it was her that had dumped him.

Of course he looked fine, if not haughtier then usual due to all the girls fawning over his "broken" heart. I knew better though. It doesn't matter who you are, break-ups always hurt. And EVERYONE was talking about it. I couldn't help thinking how much that must suck, to be reminded of it everywhere. Insult to injury, much? Not that he showed it. He looked fine.

I shrugged. Then I laughed as I saw Kyoko-chan race to his side and ask if she could do anything for him desperately. I laughed even harder as he waved her away and did a fake distraught look. He was always so entertaining to watch. And the rumors kept everything interesting at school, what with all the buzz in the air.

The next few days passed by, and the buzz eventually died down by the end of the week. It was Friday and I was raring to go home. School was long over, even the clubs had left but I was stuck cleaning up a few classrooms by myself due to always being late to class. Well, stuck wasn't actually the word I would use. I honesty didn't mind too terribly much, I got to rock out to music while I cleaned and the school had a great view of the sunset from the top floor where I was working. And I actually enjoyed cleaning. I suck at sports, but it felt nice to put sweat and effort into something. Not to mention, I loved the adrenaline rush of being the only one in the large school. Creepy as hell, but pretty cool.

I was taking a break, sitting on the window sill looking at the sunset when I heard a "pok pok" noise and looked down to realize that I wasn't the only still here. There was a solitary player on the tennis courts just hitting away against a machine. Shrugging, I decided to go check it out. I only had more room to do, which wouldn't take long. I could detour a bit. (Procrastinators unite! Tomorrow...)

When I reached the courts, I leaned against the gate entrance near the player. They were so absorbed in their workout they hadn't even noticed I was here. Damn though, they sucked. The person wasn't hitting many balls and most of the ones he did hit, went out. Chuckling to myself, I decided to see how close I could get before they noticed I was here.

It would make a funny story for Monday and who knows? I may make a new friend. I like having new friends. I scooted closer and closer till I was about six feet behind him. I slowed when I realized it was Atobe Keigo.

'_Woah! I probably shouldn't bother him… but then again… This could be fun! But why is he playin' so crappy? He's worse then me and that's sayin' somethin!' _I pondered as inched closer.

I froze when he finally noticed me and turned around. He was covered in sweat and his face was streaked with tears. Looking startled, he quickly turned away to compose himself.

"What!" He snapped.

My mouth dropped open and I felt a whole new level of guilt and pity.

"Just go away! Go tell everyone! Just go!" He shouted at me.

I wasn't surprised; most people would pay good money for dirt to gossip about like this. I don't think I had ever felt worse for someone in my life, not even when I passed a hobo at the grocery store and watched him cry in happiness when I gave him a few hundred yen. I was surprised however, to see the king of Hyotei, so broken down and in public at that!

He wouldn't look at me as we stood there in silence with the exception of a sniffle here and there.

_'Aw shit...'_

I was about to possibly make a big fool out of myself. I ran to grab a racket, and stood on one side of a court.

I looked at him and yelled, "Play me!"

He finally looked at me again through his hair and his tears, shocked. He stood awkwardly for a second and then nodded. He was playing shitty, and still decimated me. Luckily, he got better with every game he won. At the end, like ten minutes later (I have no athletic talent), I lied on the court covered in sweat.

I sighed. _'Thank Kami. It worked. He is back to playin' normal again.' _

I heard sniffling again so I got up.

'_I guess that didn' fix him though.' _I thought with a sigh. Honestly, I was really doubtful that I could help him and more so that he would even listen to me. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him here. Everyone has bad days, and I guess kings are no exceptions. It was a part of my soul to solely believe no one deserves to suffer alone.

I walked over to the net and held out my hand waiting for him to shake it. Eventually he did, refusing to meet my eyes due to his still tearing.

"I won't tell anyone. It's ok. Will ya come with me for a minute?" I asked him tentatively.

It was quiet as I grasped his hand before he gave me what could only be described as an uncertain nod.

I smiled and dragged his hand down the net and over the pole so I could pull him towards the school. He didn't protest, but kept trying to compose himself. I took him back to the last room I had to clean and set him down on the window sill I had previously been at, with a box of tissues. I stepped away to give him space, rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and coughed.

"Look, there's still some people at the school walkin' round. You can uh... Compose yerself here. No one is on the third floor except us because I'm on cleanin' duty. I won't tell anyone and if y want...ya can talk about what's wrong. I mean I totally understand if ya don' want ta and totally want ta just leave and go home and forget this happened. It's just...I've been there ya know? It's prolly been a hard week for ya, harder then I could imagine. So, go ahead. Let it all out. Ya have my word and my honor as an Aizawa that I won't tell a soul about this."

I bowed towards him, straightened up with a smile, and began working at mopping the room as the sun continued setting. I didn't look at him; I figured he wouldn't want anyone to see him this way. It was quiet for a little while besides the swishing sounds of my broom and mop. Minutes passed by and in a soft voice, he began to talk.

"Ore-sama doesn't know what ore-sama did wrong. Ore-sama thought Ore-sama did everything right. Ore-sama doesn't understand. Ore-sama just wanted her to be happy. She said she couldn't be with someone like me. What does that mean? Someone like me?"

He kept going, sometimes getting angry, sometimes getting sad. Thankfully after fifteen minutes of ranting or so, he was definitely done crying and he started growing quiet. I had stopped cleaning, having finished and sat beside him, still not looking at him but nodding occasionally as I watched the day turn into night. We sat in tired silence. Well, it was peaceful for me but I imagine he was in that state after you have a huge emotional break down and you're just kind of sleepy and sated.

"It's pretty, huh? Somehow I find it ironic that this school has the best view of the sunset in the city."

I finally said with a chuckle. He laughed bitter sweetly and hiccupped as we settled back into silence. I sighed. What was I supposed to say that wouldn't make me look like an idiot? As usual though, I was to lazy to think carefully so I just winged it.

"I'm really….. sorry ta hear about all that, man. I know I can't do or say anything ta make you feel better…. but I can promise ya that things will get better. It's totally ok ta feel like shit for awhile after. I see that ya really felt somethin' for this girl... And in my opinion, she's an idiot ta have given ya up. Not because you're Atobe Keigo, but because it's reeeaaallllyyyyy hard ta find a guy that feels genuinely like you do. She was really lucky. And I think, one day she will look back and regret that she broke up with ya."

I finally looked at him to see him staring back at me with red rimmed (but thankfully dry) eyes, wide in astonishment. I coughed and looked away, uncomfortable with the staring.

"I mean like, I'm sure ya did do a few things wrong, but I'm sure she did too. Like dude, nobodies perfect. That's what relationships are about, man. Making mistakes and overcomin' them together and lovin' another for their flaws, not their perfections. I guess she just didn' understand that. But it's ok. It's normal and it sucks. You will be ok, man. Sure ya feel like shit now, but don' give up and all that….. She's always going ta be special ta ya I'm sure and you will always remember her, but you'll have moved on before ya know it. There's more ta life then petty girls who don' see a good thing when it's right in front of them. Ne?"

I smiled into the distance. It was silent again and in the corner of my eye, I saw him wipe his eyes again.

"Thank you" he eventually said.

I looked at him and was pleased to find that he had that arrogant and determined look in his eyes again. I smirked and he mirrored my expression. I turned my body full to face him, still sitting. I held at my hand for him to shake.

"Hi. My name is Akito Aizawa. It's nice ta meet ya. Call me Za-chan or Akito-chan."

He gave me an uneasy half-smile as he shook my hand.

I smiled back sunnily. He looked away and I sweat dropped. It was still awkward and downright weird. I couldn't help my curiosity though.

"So…What were ya doing on the courts?" I questioned.

He stiffened and gave me a slowly worded answer. "Ore-sama was practicing tennis."

I inwardly chuckled. Of course he wasn't going to be comfortable. We are strangers after all. And he must feel pretty embarrassed to have cried in front of anyone, let alone a girl. I would be. I tried again.

"Uh…." Well that was smooth. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully he looked at me shyly. Well as shy as Atobe Keigo can get.

"Why did you…do that?" he questioned.

I was confused for a second. What did he mean? Then it hit me like two minutes later. I'm a little on the slow side some times. Most times.

"Oh ya mean the tennis thing? And then bringin' ya up here?" I asked for confirmation. He nodded and I grinned.

"Oh well that's easy! I saw you were having trouble with yer tennis so-"

"No ore-sama was not!" he interrupted. I chuckled and continued anyways.

"I saw this thing in some manga somewhere or some movie or other where a girl had like a reealllyyy bad day and couldn't fly anymore! Ya see, she was a witch and was sent to live in a new town for trainin' and the only thing she knew how ta do was fly. But one day, she had a lot of really bad things happen ta her and a few days later, she couldn't fly anymore! So I thought, maybe that had happened to ya. But then I thought, this is ATOBE KEIGO here. It couldn't be true. But then I thought, he is a human though. So I figured maybe ya just needed a lil confidence boost and well….playin' gainst me, anyone would get a confidence boost. I am a TERRIBLE tennis player." I finished rambling while rubbing the back of my head with a grin.

Looking to my side, I saw him staring at me in astonishment. I shrugged. "What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "What do you mean "He is human"?" he questioned me.

I chuckled again and answered. "Well I mean, when I saw ya..uh..gettin' emotional on the court I thought how weird it was at first. I mean I was downright shocked ta see THE Atobe Keigo cr- uh….so distraught."

He flinched at the use of his name that way and my near slip of the word "crying". Looks like I was right, he is reluctant to admit he was crying but it's not like he can lie about it now.

I continued, "And then I thought 'Wow I am so terrible'. Ya know? Like ya may be the king of the school and all that, but you are foremost a human. You are a hormonal teenager, just like the rest of us. I think most people don' realize that. Not that I'm sayin' your no better than us or anythin' like that hehe because ya are certainly a remarkable person, very admirable and an inspiration ta us all. But you ARE human. And that means ya break down like the rest of us every once in awhile. It's not fair ta feel like your denied that right simply because yer one of the most elite people in the city of Tokyo." I finished with some flattery for good effect. Let's hope he didn't hate me for saying he was just like the rest of us.

Feeling brave and satisfied with my answer, I looked him in the eyes, curious about his reaction. Like seriously curious, I bet this kind of thing never happened to him and I was very pleased to have been able to have said this to him. He looked thoughtful before looking towards the sunset with a nod. I shrugged. I kind of missed the haughty, egotistical, and flamboyant Atobe. I had one more question for him.

"Why did ya decide ta come with me?" I had a good point and we both knew it. I was a stranger and could just as easily tell everyone about this incident.

He frowned before he answered. Frowns really didn't look that great on him.

"I wasn't really thinking….", was his simple answer. I could see him internally beating himself up as he reflected on his actions. I smiled. He was surprisingly more….normal than I thought he would be. We slipped back into silence but I wasn't taking that so I pulled out the big guns. Time to make him smile.

"So what did ya ever do with that g-string? That thing was freaky!" I said to break the ice, laughing. He laughed lightly.

"Oh god, don't ever mention that. Ore-sama burned it when ore-sama arrived home."

I laughed even harder. "Good! That thing was atrocious. But do tell, did ya get any good gifts outta that bunch? I mean ya had sooooooo much! I really felt bad for ya that day, I mean attention is only so great and tolerable for so long, I would imagine."

He chuckled again and we launched into a long and winding pointless conversation for some time after that. We eventually stopped when my cell phone rang. I paused to answer it, seeing that it was my father. He wanted to know where I was and I told him. After a few exchanges of words, I learned he wanted me to go home. After hearing of the time, I couldn't help but agree. It was way late! I couldn't believe we had talked this long. I hung up my phone and gave him an apologetic smile.

"That was my dad. He was wonderin' if I got kidnapped again or not."

We shared a small laugh at that. He shrugged his understanding and then pulled out his phone. Keigo looked startled at the screen. I leaned over to see, and sweat dropped at the icon that read "25 missed calls". I snorted and he sighed.

"It's time to go back to reality now ore-sama supposes."

I smiled uneasily at him and stood up. It was suddenly awkward again. I looked down and held out my hand once more.

"Uh it was nice talking ta ya Keigo-kun." He started when I used his first name. "I'll keep my promise. And uh... If ya don't say hi ta me on Monday, I'll completely understand." I said with an small laugh and a shrug.

Said heir looked down at me slightly shocked. Keigo grabbed my hand and nodded, smiling before he walked out of the room. I smiled at his back and left shortly after.

Wow, what a day. Who knew Atobe Keigo was so sensitive? It made me laugh to think back on our conversations. I was kind of sad to think we would never do this again, but I was more content that it had happened. I mean, who all can say they had an intense talk with Atobe Keigo? I walked home with a smile on my face, and enjoyed the fall colors slightly more then usual.

Three days had passed and Monday rolled around. To be honest, I had mostly forgotten about my encounter with the king of the school. I was more concerned about being late to school and then rushing to get my homework done as I listened to Kyoko gush about some amazing guy she met over the weekend. It's a good thing I thrive on activity; I was bursting with cheerful energy by the time lunch had rolled around.

By the end of the day, I still hadn't remembered my encounter with Atobe so I was shocked when I saw him waiting by my shoe locker. I walked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked and said, "Good afternoon Akito-chan."

I slurred back, mocking his suave voice in a friendly way. It was a relief to see him acting normal again. I was honestly overjoyed. "Why, good afternoon, Keigo-kun..."

He looked pleasantly shocked at my antics and casualness as I laughed, temporarily forgetting Kyoko who behind me, reflected a fishes face. Done with the greetings, he held out a bag for me.

"I got this for you. As a late birthday present I suppose and a thank you gift for listening to me the other day."

I was stunned that he'd gotten something for me, and even more so that he remembered the incident on our birthday. I was flattered, though I couldn't understand why he looked nervous.

I smiled at him, "Calm down, kid. Why are ya so antsy?"

He reddened slightly and threw the bag into my hands and turned away before slumping a little.

"It's just that most girls love receiving gifts yet ore-sama's last girlfriend HATED it.." He sounded sad talking about her again before he continued, "so ore-sama wasn't sure what kind of person you were and then there was last time when ore-sama handed you that...thing. And then ore-sama didn't want the gift to seem like to much and-"

"Keigo-kun!" I shouted.

The poor boy was rambling. His last girl really broke him. I felt so bad for him. He looked at me and I smiled easily.

"Calm down man. First of all, don' compare me ta yer old girlfriend. It's weird. We are friends. And besides, I LOVE gifts! I mean I hate takin' advantage of other people fer their money and vice versa, but I love receiving gifts. Sure, if ya over do it, I'll draw the line. But otherwise, feel free ta give me gifts whenever you want, man!"

I grinned at him and tore the paper off it. I love free stuff and I really was touched that he thought I helped him so much. He smiled down at me and relaxed as I gushed over my new anklet. I couldn't believe he was ok with talking to a nobody like me at school. What a cool guy, I couldn't help but think. I was overjoyed to have a new friend.

Two weeks passed, the first few days awkward, what with everyone wondering why he would waste his time with me or if we were dating. He of course, handled it with grace. I of course, laughed at the idea of us dating. It was ME and KEIGO for Kami's sake. I just didn't see him that way, and nor he me. We were friends. Friends. Gosh I loved saying that.

He was surprisingly easy to be friends with. And he was kind of a spaz. Especially when he was out of his element. I remember one day, he asked me why I wore roller blades to school. I decided to show him why instead of telling him, and surprised him with a trip to a park over the weekend. When I handed him a pair of roller blades, the dubious look on his face was priceless.

This was Atobe Keigo though, so of course he didn't back down from my taunts. If you have seen the third Harry potter where Ron is in the DA class and turns the bogart into a spider on roller skates, then you can probably guess how funny it was to watch Keigo learn how to skate. But don't worry folks. This IS Atobe Keigo so he was a pro at it within an hour. His perseverance was truly endearing and instead of him being frustrated and snappy (he was at first a little) we spent most of the time laughing.

After wards, he treated me to dinner at some fancy restaurant. And I did NOT object to him paying the bill. I love free stuff. Food included. I did however pay him back later in the week with a back massage and an ice cream cone.

Over the next four weeks, we really got to know each other, in a strictly platonic way I mean. After all, he was still nursing a broken heart.

I learned about his tough past in England and how his favorite colors were gold and black. I learned about how he actually loved classics like Shakespeare and etc. because they made him feel smart for understanding them. I learned about how proud he was to be the tennis captain and how much prouder he was of his friends for making it that far. I learned about how he worried that he was too overbearing on his friends sometimes and that he always made sure there were treats and a new romance novel in the clubroom weekly for Jiro-kun and Yuushi-kun respectively. I learned about his passion for the Greek language and history and how he liked ballroom dancing but secretly loved the tango the most. I learned about how he loved dogs, hated cats, and thought snakes were the cutest animals ever.

In return, he learned that I loved the color turquoise and hated that my looks were so plain. He learned that my mom died when I was little and that my dad and I were best friends. He learned that, I actually enjoyed working and cleaning and that I liked walking around the town and eating at fast food places like a normal person (he didn't really understand that). He learned that I loved to be spontaneous and to take naps in the sunlight. He learned that I disliked the rain and hated the snow more. He learned that while I suck at sports, I enjoy playing them and exercising. He learned that I dislike sweet foods, but will always enjoy chocolate ice cream. He learned that I'm scared of water and swimming and that I love the sun.

Together we learned that we both love to fly and we both would love to see the world (we went on a few spontaneous trips to a few places on some weekends. We've been to Italy, Hawaii, and Germany so far) someday. We learned that we both hate computer classes and that while we both love attention, it gets tiring after awhile. We learned that we both agree on most issues like gay rights and etc. We learned that we both like flowers but love simple lilies the most. We learned that we both love teasing our friends despite the fact that they mean the world to us. We learned that we both enjoy playing dating SIM games and think that fighting video games are over rated. We learned that we preferred phone calls to text messages and classical music to pop. Together, we learned that despite being such different people, we made great friends.

Eventually he decided I should meet the rest of his friends other then Kabaji. So I did. Now THAT was a great experience.

Oshitari-san hit on me immediately, and wanted to touch my legs. I responded by asking if I could touch his hair. Shishido-san stared me down, so I stared back, chest bumped him, and said, "Ya wanna go?!", in a joking way like a guy. He laughed and declared me "alright." Chotaro-kun, I already knew due to being his neighbor. He still greeted me in his cute shy ways and I ruffled his hair. Gakuto-san looked at me with curiosity. I waved at him and told him his acrobatics were really interesting. He gave me a thumbs up and a grin. Akutagawa-kun woke up long enough for me to toss him a lollipop and for him to tackle me and claim my lap as a pillow. Finally, Hiyoshi-san shook my hand. I told him, "Ya suck in music class. Don' worry, me too. But quite honesty I thought yer song about tennis was genius." He smiled.

From then on, I was targeted by envious girls all over school. Luckily I was also protected and adored by my "older brothers" as the boy's tennis team likes to refer to themselves as. We all hung out occasionally, Kyoko included, who surprisingly started dating Jiro-kun. But still, Keigo-kun and I hung out most. And it was so much fun.

It was sometime in Febuary now. I couldn't quiet remember what day exactly, they all kind of just happily blurred together. We had just finished a round of rock climbing. It started out competitively and then we remembered that I have no talent at athletic things and he had to help me reach the top. It was pretty funny when our ropes got tangled momentarily.

After we reached the bottom I looked at him and sighed. "It's a shame."

He looked at me confused. "What?" He asked with a frown.

"It's a damn same that most people only see the title, not the human underneath. I guess that means I'm really lucky, but still. I think Keigo-kun is much cooler then Atobe-sama."

I still remember the heartfelt grin he gave me and I think I always will. It stopped my heart after all.

I remember thinking; he was the best friend I could've asked for. I'm still not sure though, when I started seeing him as more. I guess it just hit me one day. 6 months after we started hanging out, we were sitting at a ramen shop we liked to go to (I persuaded him to go there with me once. He was reluctant but eventually fell to the charms of the small shack like I said he would.). He was telling me about his day and it hit me.

I loved how confident he was and how he bottled up his emotions despite being outwardly flamboyant. I loved how for someone so well known, most people didn't actually know that much about him. I loved how he called me Akito-chan and was friends with a girl most people didn't look twice at. I loved his sincere smiles and corny jokes. I loved how he never backed down from a challenge, even one as weird as holding hands and skipping down the street like maniacs with me. I loved how he freaked out when I caught a cold and cared for me himself and then got so cutely frustrated because he had no idea what he was doing. I loved how when we fought, he used "I" instead of "ore-sama". I loved how he always apologized by giving me lilies and chocolate ice cream. I loved how he knew everything about me. I loved everything about him. I love him.

I was staring at him, and hadn't realized he had stopped talking and was staring back. When I came back to earth, I blushed.

"What?" He questioned. I have no idea what came over me, but I leaned forward and kisses him on the lips. When I pulled back, I smiled sweetly and replied, "I freaking love you, Keigo." He froze. I froze. Oh dear god, what had I just done. My expression melted into to mortification and I stood.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. Oh god I can't believe I just... Oh gosh Atobe I'm so sorry." I stuttered as I started moving away.

He looked shocked. I couldn't believe I just did this to him. I ran. And ran. And ran. I was too busy trying to navigate through tear blurred eyes to realize that he was running, chasing after me. Eventually, he caught me. I stopped and choked on a sob. He held my wrist as I clawed at my stomach and cried, refusing to look at him.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry. I didn' m-mean for this t-t-ta happen.. I know ya don't.. C-couldn't feel the same.. Just forget what I said. Please don' stop being friends with me. Yer the best friend I've ever had. I'm so s-sorry..." I sobbed.

It was silent for a minute. Then he put a hand under my chin and lifted my ugly tear-stained face to look at his. He spoke three words that restarted my heart and made it beat faster then ever, "I'm not sorry." And then he kissed me, and it was the most excellent kiss ever.

Today is our first date, and he insisted on picking me up at my house and meeting my father. He walked in, all sparkling elegance.

"Otou-San! Come meet my boyfriend!" I called lazily down the hallway as I grabbed my boyfriends hand. Gosh I'll never get tired of saying that. I smiled up at his confused and slightly nervous face. My father rushed into the room and slid on the hardwood floor, coming to a perfect stop next to us. Yea, he and I did practice that for a whole rainy day once. Keigo stiffened and I held in a giggle.

"Did you say...boyfriend?" My dad said venomously while glaring at my boyfriend.

I nodded as Keigo gripped my hand tighter. "Daddy, this is.." I started.

"Hold that thought sweetie, while I go grab my shotgun." he interrupted as he circled us.

I couldn't help it anymore when I saw Keigo pale considerably and I started laughing. My dad started laughing too immediately after and I could just picture the confused look on my boyfriend's face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink for forgiveness before continuing.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Atobe Keigo. As in THE Atobe Keigo."

Keigo, now less freaked out, bowed respectively and greeted my father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I humbly ask your permission to date your daughter, sir." He stayed bowed for a second before standing up right.

My dad whistled low. "THE Atobe Keigo? No shit?"

Said person looked startled at my dad's casualness. I laughed.

"I shit you not. Keigo-kun is indeed THAT Atobe Keigo and we would like ta go on our date now but he insisted on meetin' you and getting' permission first and all that jazz."

My dad raised an eyebrow at that and looked Keigo up and down, sizing him up. The inspectee shifted nervously next to me and I could feel his hands sweating but he otherwise maintained eye contact. My father smiled broadly and I knew he had him sized up right. He held out a hand.

"I like this one Akito-chan. Keigo, you better treat her well and good luck. I'll accept any man who wants to put up with this little whirlwind here simply because he wants to. Careful though, she's a heartbreaker. And she WILL spend all the money in your family"

"Hey!" I shouted defiantly and giggled a little.

My boyfriend finally relaxed and smiled as he grasped my fathers hand in a strong handshake before he bowed again and we finally left for our date. As we walked to his limo I stopped him and gave him a real kiss. He blushed lightly and looked down at me.

"What was that for? And in front of your father?"

I smiled sunnily at him. "That was fer being so brave. Ya know, yer pretty cute when yer scared."

I giggled as his blush deepened.

"Hey ore-sama wasn't scared! Ore-sama honestly thought he was going to shoot ore-sama!"

I laughed all the way to the car as we held each other close, enjoying every second together and looking forward to our future.


End file.
